The Sailor Mew
by mewdarkangel
Summary: this story takes Sailor Moon and Mew Mew Power and puts them together
1. Chapter 1

**_In this story, the Mew Mews and the Sailor Scouts already know each other, just to let you guys know..._**

Chapter One

One day after school, the Mew Mews and the Sailor Scouts decided to go to the mall. On the way there, Corina looked at her watch and screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked Reye.

"It's tea time, and I don't have any tea," Corina replied.

"Why don't we go to Cafe Mew Mew before we go to the mall," Zoey sugested.

When the girls got to the cafe, and Corina got her tea, they began to talk about their favorite stores at the mall.

Suddenly, Eliot came running up the stairs from the bacement, followed by Wesly, Luna, and Artimis.

"Girls, we have some good, and some bad news for you," Eliot said. "Make that on peice of good news and two of bad."

"Could you give us the good news first?" Serena asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but no, Serena. We must give you the news in a certain order," replied Wesly.

"Then just give us the news," said Lita.

"First, we unfortunatly have to give you bad news. You girls are going to have to fulfill a prophasy that we know nothing about," said Luna, "except for the fact that to fulfill this prophocy, you have to find one more girl."

"The good news is, we know where this girl is," sstated Artimis.

"Well, were is she, Artimis?" asked Mina.

"That's the other bad news," Eliot said. "The Sailor Mew is in America."

"What do you mean, Sailor Mew?" saked Bridget.

"It means, she is both a Sailor Scout and a Mew Mew," said Wesly.

"So, I'm guessing we are going to have to go to America," stated Amy.

"That's right. I already bought your tickets online," said Eliot, holding up the printed tickets.

"Where in America is she?" Renee asked.

"She is in New York City," Wesly replied.

"When is our flight, Eliot?" asked Reye.

"It is in about four hours," he replied, looking at his watch.

"Then we had better go and get packed. Let's meet back here in two and a half hours," Lita said, heading tward the door.

They all agreed to meet back at the cafe, but when the time came for them all to be there, Renee was no were to be found.

When eliot came back upstairs from the office, he told the girls that Renee would be meeting them at the air port because she would be taking a private jet.

"Why couldn't she take us on the jet?" Serena wined.

"Maybe because she didn't want to have to listen to you wine," Reye snapped.

"We don't have time to waste, if we don't leave now we will never make it through secrurety in time for our flight," Amy said.

With that, they all left for the airport to catch their plane to America.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I own nothing from Sailor Moon or from Mew Mew Power/Tokyo mew Mew_**

Chapter 2

Part 1

After their very long plane ride, the Sailor Scouts and the Mew Mews finaly londed in New York City. They were greeted at the airport by Renee and a girl who was wearing a black tube top, a black, short sleve, denum jacket, black fingerless gloves, a black collar, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Evey one, this is Mari, she will be showing us around while we try and find the girl Eliot told us about," Renee explained.

"You didn't tell her why we are here, did you?" Lita asked.

"What do you think I am, an idiot?! Of coarse I didn't tell her. I didn't have to," Renee explained.

"Yeah, Eliot already told me why you are here," Mari said.

"You said you were going to show us around, then why don't you take us to the best place to get good tea," said Corina, looking at her watch.

"Sure, I work at a cafe just up the block, it's called Cafe Mew Two. It has the best tea in the city," Mari said. "I just hope you don't mind walking."

When they got to the cafe, the girls were surprised to see that it looked exactly like Cafee mew Mew did.

"Why does this place look so much like Cafe Mew Mew, and why is it called CCafe Mew Two?" Zoey asked.

"It is called that because it is the American branch of Cafe Mew Mew," Eliot explained. "My cousin, David, runs this cafe. I had him looking for the girl we need."

"Did he find her yet?" Amy asked.

"He sure did," Mari stated, leading them into the cafe.

"Eliot! Wesly! It is so good to see you both again!" said a guy who looked just like Eliot but with black hair.

"It is good to see you too, David," Wesly replied, smiling.

"So, who is this new gilr that we came all the way here to meet?" asked Reye.

"That would be me," Mari said. " I wouldn't be working here if I weren't. Did you guys notice the contrast between how I dress and how this place looks?"

"Well, yeah. But we just thought you were a regular employe," stated Serena.

"Shows how much you know Meatball Head! I wouldn't be caught dead here if I didn't have to be," Mari snapped. Then she took a deep breath, "Sorry, but I have a few anger issues."

"That's an understatment," Corina mummbled under her breath.

"Do you have a problem with me, little Miss, Priss?!" Mari demanded.

"Girls! Calm down!" David said, walking over and putting a hand on heach of their shoulders. "Mari, take a few deep breaths and I will get you and Corina some nice Jasmine tea."

"I would much rather have Mint tea," Corina said snidly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I own nothing from Sailor Moon or from Mew Mew Power/Tokyo mew Mew_**

Chapter 3

As Mari and Corina drank their tea the other girl discussed what they might be having to face.

"Do we even know what this great big evil is?" Renee asked.

"Well, I do know a few things. I went to the library yesterday and read about some profacies that they had in some realy realy realy old books. One had a picture of a group of goddesses that looked exactly like us," Mari said, sipping her tea, making every one star at her. "What?! Just because I'm practicly goth and have anger issues doesn't mean I can't sip tea!"

"Sorry, but it's just sorta wierd," Amy said.

"Yeah! Well so am I!" Mari snapped.

"Calm down Mari!" both David and Eliot said at the same time.

"Can we see the book you found the picture in?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, holkd on a minute. I'll go get it from my room," Mari said as she ran up stairs.

"Mari lives at the cafe?" Eliot asked David.

"Yeah, she has been since I found out she lived by her self," David explained.

"Why did she live by her self?" Zoey asked.

"Because, a year or so ago I lost my memory. I had no family that I knew of and the only thingshave were the cloths I was wearing that day and my swords, wich I for some reason remembered how to use," Mari explained coming back down the stairs carrying a very big book.

"You have swords?!" Kikki asked. "I want to see them!"

"Maybe another time," Mari said, smiling.

"May I see that book for a moment Mari?" Wesly asked.

"Sure," Mari agreed, handing the book over to Wesly.

"Strange, we have this same book at the cafe, but there was no picture in it," Wesly remarked, opening the book to the title page.

"No, it's not strange. Remember there are some pages missing from the book we have. My father ripped an entire chapter out of the book," Eliot reminded Wesly.

"What chapter did he rip out?" Mari asked.

"Chapter number 121," Eliot said.

"That's the chapter I found the prophacy in, that and the picture," Mari exclaimed.

"You found a writen copy of the prophacy?!" Eliot and Wesly said at the same time.

"Yeah. I don't know why but when I was at the library, I was drawn tward that book and to that chapter. After I read it I knew why. It has the entire prophacy in there, but it is in another language," Mari explained.

"She's right," Wesly said. "I can't even read what it says and I know almost every language known to man."

"But then how can you read it, Mari?" Reye asked.

"I don't really knew. I just kinda knew what it said," Mari explained.


End file.
